


pop the hatch and hit ignition

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: The woman turns and sighs, whispersSarasoftly, as the other Sara kisses her jaw, her neck, her throat. It takes a minute for Sara to register the voice, without the tinny filter of the Waverider’s speakers, but she gets there. “Gideon?” she asks. (Spoilers for 2.13)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Robyn's "Fembot." We all know Sara wants to bang the AI.

It’s a dream, obviously. It has to be a dream, because the last thing Sara remembers is falling asleep on the Waverider, and now she’s here. In front of her - around her - is a loft apartment, with walls and hardwood floors and real furniture and a breathtaking view of Star City. Not the Waverider at all. 

She also knows it’s a dream because while she’s standing in the living room, she’s also watching herself make out with a woman on the couch. 

Her first thought is of how surreal it is - seeing herself from the back, watching the woman run fingers through her hair. Her second thought comes from squarely between her legs: they’re pretty hot together. (Okay, _really_ hot together.) 

The woman turns and sighs, whispers _Sara_ softly, as the other Sara kisses her jaw, her neck, her throat. It takes a minute for Sara to register the voice, without the tinny filter of the Waverider’s speakers, but she gets there. “Gideon?” she asks. 

Gideon laughs, and arches into Sara - the other Sara, the one from the inside of Rip’s head, still wearing her Canary suit and a dark smile. “Hello, Captain,” Gideon sighs. “I was wondering when you’d arrive.” 

Sara pinches her own forearm, hard enough to leave an angry welt. Nothing. “You were?” she asks. 

Gideon reaches out, and god, Sara can’t resist that. She’s _beautiful_ , the same vision of Gideon from Rip’s mind. Her hair is loose and dark against her bare shoulders, and when she extends her arm toward Sara, the shape of it makes Sara’s cunt start to throb. 

Gideon starts to laugh, but the tail end of it turns into a moan as Sara’s counterpart starts nuzzling at her breasts. She reaches down with her free hand and grips the Sara against her chest by the hair, holding her close as her eyes flutter shut with pleasure. “Of course,” Gideon hisses. 

“That’s uh. That’s good, then,” Sara says. It’s awkward, but that’s because she feels awkward. 

Gideon laughs again, and speaks softly to the Sara pressing kiss after kiss to her nipples. “Say hello, darling.” 

The other Sara groans against Gideon’s chest, eyes shut tight. Sara can almost feel her frustration. She knows that feeling, that pull to _keep touching_ , purpose-driven, feels an echo of it in herself. Slowly, her double breaks away from Gideon’s chest and sits up, looks right at Sara. 

Her movement leaves Gideon’s chest entirely exposed, as she runs a hand through her hair and looks Sara up and down. Sara feels almost anxious about where to look first. Gideon’s tits are _magnificent _, but then her double is there as well: pupils blown, mouth kiss-swollen, giving Sara a crooked, hungry smile. “Hey,” Sara’s double drawls.__

__Its not - she’s trying not to be into this, she’s not a narcissist, but her double isn’t exactly unattractive. Besides, it’s not like it’s Sara’s fault. She’s being flirted with. “Hey yourself,” Sara replies._ _

__Her double stands, and crosses the room. She’s got this _swagger_ as she walks, hips moving in a way that means Sara can’t quite look away. It distracts her, right up until her double is standing in front of her. _ _

__Her double stares, for a moment. Sara gets that same off-balance feeling she had in Rip’s head - like looking into a mirror but _not_. Not at all like looking into a mirror because there’s a flesh-and-blood woman in front of her who’s looking at Sara’s mouth like she wants to start something, and Sara’s not totally opposed to the idea. _ _

__The other Sara threads her hand into Sara’s hair and pulls forward, dragging her into a kiss._ _

__Kissing herself isn’t as weird as she thought it would be. It feels a lot like kissing anyone else. There’s a new mouth to learn, a new tongue slip-sliding against her lower lip, new hips pressed against her own. She’s never kissed anyone exactly her height, before - that’s new. She’s also never kissed anyone with such a knack for knowing _exactly_ what she’s looking for. She pulls at Sara’s hair with just the right amount of force, her hands communicating desire and hunger in that way that never fails to get Sara going. She was already hot to begin with but this is driving it even more, her cunt no longer just a part that she’s aware of but something that’s _aching_ , sweet and slick between her legs. _ _

__“You warmed up yet, sweetheart?” her double murmurs. It’s Sara’s own voice but _not_ , it’s coming out of Sara’s mouth but _not_ , and she should feel unsettled, she’s sure of it. _ _

__But after that kiss, her body feels like it’s running on autopilot. “Yeah,” Sara whispers in reply. “Yeah, I’m feeling good.”_ _

__“Sara,” Gideon calls from the couch. They both turn, but Sara’s the one who starts walking first, and her double lets her go._ _

__Gideon’s there with arms open, smiling. She’s beautiful. She’s beautiful, and Sara doesn’t know that she deserves this, or what _this_ even is, but she’s certain that she wants it. _ _

__She rests one knee on the edge of the couch, pausing to decide how to arrange herself. Gideon decides for her, wrapping strong hands around Sara’s arms and tugging her down. She allows herself to be guided into Gideon’s embrace, lets herself nuzzle against the curve of Gideon’s neck and breathe in, deeply. Gideon smells like home; like the Waverider when she’s running well, like green grass, like every girl Sara’s ever loved._ _

__She lets herself melt a little bit, relaxing against Gideon’s body and just enjoying the feel of her. Gideon’s breasts are bare and Sara can feel them through the fabric of her t-shirt, can hear the way that Gideon sighs in delight as Sara slides against her. “Sara,” Gideon whispers. “My Sara.”_ _

__There’s a tenderness in her voice, a reverence, that makes Sara feel a little exposed. It’s not wrong - this is her Gideon, after all, her best advisor, her constant in a life that seems like one crisis after another - but it’s also sort of a lot. “Gideon,” Sara whispers, her voice suddenly rough with emotion._ _

__She lifts her head, looks Gideon right in the eyes. She’s so lovely, all of her, and Sara can hardly stand it._ _

__They crash together almost simultaneously, Sara pulling up and Gideon pulling down so that they meet somewhere in the middle, in a kiss that leaves Sara breathless. There are hands wrestling at her waist and Sara realizes that it’s Gideon, trying to undress her. She breaks their kiss just long enough to shrug off her jacket, to let Gideon take off her shirt. The air is cool on her skin, but Sara feels so hot that it hardly matters._ _

__Gideon runs hands down her chest, from shoulders to hips. Sara shivers. She wants to be touched, wants to have that throb of arousal taken care of, but Gideon’s too pretty. She just needs to touch her a little, first._ _

__She reaches for Gideon’s pants, her underwear, and slides them down as far as she can. They end up stuck around Gideon’s upper thighs, Sara’s body in the way. She pauses for a moment, torn. Gideon’s cunt is exposed, and Sara can only imagine how _warm_ it must feel, how nice it would be to touch her. She wants to touch her all over, wants _now_ , and clothing seems like an unbearable obstacle. “Sara, may I -“ Gideon starts, moving to lift herself off the couch, and Sara nods. _ _

__“Yeah,” she says. “Yeah, that’d be -“_ _

__Sara doesn’t finish her sentence. In the time it takes for her to speak, Gideon’s managed to squirm out of her embrace and undress herself fully. She’s standing, just beside the couch, naked and wonderful and Sara doesn’t know what words to say._ _

__Standing like this, Gideon’s cunt is at the perfect spot, exactly level with Sara’s mouth. Sara doesn’t think she’s seen anything prettier, before. She reaches for Gideon’s hips, guides her in closer. Gideon steps between Sara’s legs, feet following her hips, until she’s near enough that Sara can lean forward and kiss at the front of Gideon’s vulva._ _

__From above, Sara hears a sigh, and notices a gentle hand begin to stroke her hair. She leans in, kisses again, more forcefully. This time, she slips her tongue forward, licking so that she catches just the edge of Gideon’s clit. Gideon moans, a loud, wanton noise that catches Sara between her legs and she moans back into Gideon’s cunt in reply. She’s just so beautiful. This is all so beautiful._ _

__She guides Gideon down onto the couch and settles on the floor between her knees, spreads her open. Gideon’s looking down at her and goddamn, she’s even prettier like this, flushed from her cheeks down to her chest, cunt slick just for Sara. “Fuck,” she whispers. “You’re so -“_ _

__Gideon smiles, and reaches down to run a hand through Sara’s hair. “You as well.”_ _

__There’s a sound from behind her, a rustling like clothing being removed. Sara realizes that she’d forgotten about her double entirely. She’s back, and, Sara realizes, naked. She kneels behind Sara, wrapping strong arms around her waist. “You’re being so good to our girl,” Sara’s double whispers, nodding up at Gideon. “Let me be good to you.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Sara says. “Yeah, ok.”_ _

__Her double chuckles against her back, but Sara doesn’t pay her much attention. She’s got other priorities._ _

__Gideon responds to Sara’s touch like Sara was meant to touch her: arching up and angling her hips into Sara’s mouth. Sara licks into her and revels in it; the taste of salt and slick against her tongue, the silkiness of her cunt. It’s _wonderful_. She takes her time, laps slowly at every inch of Gideon until she’s squirming against her, sighing _please_ down to Sara, between her thighs. _ _

__Vaguely, Sara’s aware of her double against her back. She notices hands at her waist, fumbling, but the sounds Gideon’s making above her are far more important. It means that she’s taken by surprise, suddenly extremely aware of her double because there are fingers slipping under Sara’s waistband and touching her clit and it’s fucking _incredible._ She groans into Gideon’s cunt, her tongue stuttering, losing rhythm. _ _

__Gideon whimpers above her, frustrated. It’s work for Sara to get used to it, to separate the part of her brain that can’t stop noticing her own arousal and the part of her brain that operates her tongue and convince them to work independently._ _

__After a few minutes, she finds it. Her mouth manages to keep Gideon occupied, and they find a new rhythm. At the same time, her double is touching her and it’s _perfect_ , exactly as good as touching herself and then better. Gideon’s orgasm hits her in a beautiful symphony of moans, in a slippery gush down Sara’s chin. It all goes straight to Sara’s cunt, and it’s not long before she’s coming herself, groaning and shuddering with her head against Gideon’s thigh and her double’s fingers pressed tight to her clit. _ _

__“Sara,” Gideon sighs. “Captain.”_ _

__She reaches out, and Sara obliges, climbing up onto the couch next to her. “You doing ok?” Sara asks._ _

__Gideon nods, and leans against her side. Her skin is warm against Sara’s, and Sara’s body still feels keyed up, but she’s got enough stillness in her to put her arm around Gideon’s shoulders and sit with her, for a while._ _

__It’s only a few moments later that Gideon begins to drag her fingers up and down Sara’s arm. Sara looks down at her, and Gideon smiles up with a knowing grin. “Can I help you?” Sara asks, teasing._ _

__Gideon laughs. “I think I’m the one who needs to be helping you, Captain.”_ _

__Before Sara can reply, Gideon’s straddling her lap, and _oh_ , Sara did need this. Gideon’s breasts are at eye level, close enough for Sara to taste. _ _

__She does._ _

__She busies herself with the job of memorizing them, tasting every inch, dragging her tongue across Gideon’s skin until she purrs. As she does, Gideon reaches down and starts to play with Sara’s breasts, thumbs rubbing across her nipples until they’re taut. Every one of her touches feels like it hums right along Sara’s skin to her cunt, and before long she’s hot again, so worked up that her first orgasm feels like it hardly happened. “Gideon,” Sara groans against her skin._ _

__Gideon’s hand comes up to cup Sara’s cheek, caressing. “My Sara,” she whispers._ _

__“Please,” Sara whispers back._ _

__Before long, Sara’s fully undressed and Gideon’s between her knees. She looks up, and when she meets Sara’s eyes, her heart feels like it does a flip. She’s even more beautiful when she’s down there, hair mussed, looking up at Sara with something awfully close to adoration. It’s lovely. She’s lovely._ _

__Gideon’s tongue slides against Sara’s clit, and Sara sees stars. Her tongue is sure, skilled, mapping every inch of Sara’s cunt in a way that makes her feel like everything in her world has narrowed to that space between her thighs. It’s been ages since Sara had someone do this for her, and _fuck_ , does she ever miss it. _ _

__It’s minutes - maybe less - before Sara’s tensing up, so hot and so close and right on the edge of coming. Her orgasm starts to hit her, a rush of pleasure between her legs and the low hum of the Waverider in her ears -_ _

__

__\- the hum of the ship that starts to make Sara aware of her bunk on the Waverider. She can feel her heart racing, her breath half-caught in her throat. It’s not Gideon between her thighs, but there’s definitely _something_ \- it’s a few seconds more before Sara recognizes her own hand, her index fingertip pressed against her own clit. She’s touching herself, her fingertips rubbing automatically as she floats farther from sleep. _ _

__It _was_ a dream, but the orgasm she’s about to have is anything but, and she’s so close to coming that it seems like the obvious choice. She flexes her hips, bends her knees to give herself a better angle. _ _

__Her mind is still foggy with thoughts of Gideon - dream-Gideon, with the dark hair and soft skin. She can still remember the taste of her, the feel of her thighs around Sara’s ears in that apartment, her nails against Sara’s skin. She thinks about Gideon’s fingers against her clit, the sound of Gideon’s moan, the smell of her sex and then her own inner walls are clenching and flexing and _yes_. Her orgasm hits her in a rush, her whole body arching up, jolting her into wakefulness. She shudders against herself for what feels like ages, rubbing every last aftershock out. _ _

__As she sighs back down, she stares at the ceiling, blinks sleep from her eyes. Her free hand - the one that wasn’t down her underwear when she woke - comes up to brush hair away from her face._ _

__She hears the gentle click of the speaker near the top of her bunk, and then a soft whisper. “Captain Lance,” Gideon says. If Sara didn’t know better, she’d think she sounded almost shy. “Good morning.”_ _

__“Good morning, Gideon,” Sara murmurs back._ _

__“I trust you slept well?” Gideon asks. She never asks that sort of thing, and something in her tone makes Sara remember the list of all of her functions - in particular, the one that lets her monitor the crew’s dreams._ _

__“I did,” Sara says. “I really did.”_ _


End file.
